The Mental & The Loveless
by VioletVessalius
Summary: Roxas is a teen with mental and trust issues. He used to live comfortably in Twilight Town's local mental clinic & orphanage, but it was decided that he just wasn't insane enough. Now he is being shipped off to live in a foster home. M for later chapters.
1. I hope those damn cancer sticks kill him

This here, would be my first story friends.

This is Axel x Roxas, boy on boy if you will. please don't read if it's offensive to you :p.

M for lemon in later chapters.

Well, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**_I hope those damn cancer sticks kill him!_  
**

_**ROXAS**_

I sighed deeply and pushed my face to the glossy window of the train car. Fifteen, twenty-five, thirty-five. I counted the train tracks in tens as the car I was seated in blared past. How would I introduce myself to my new _family? _"Hey, I'm Roxas and I suffer from anxiety, insomnia, trust issues, and extended cases of nostalgia that make me want to beat my head against a wall!" I mumbled to myself sarcastically. Today was my fifteenth birthday, as a present I got a half-assed cake made by the children at the orphanage and I get to be shipped off to a stranger's house. _Oh yippee! _

Crossing my arms, I lay back against the stiff orange seat and looked around at some of the passengers. A little boy holding his mother's hand, an elderly woman with a cane and a low hanging grocery bag, and a girl that looked to be my age - with bright red hair hanging to her shoulders. She seemed interesting, but I soon dismissed the thought when the train came to my stop. I stood rather clumsily and exited the train, taking notice that the red haired girl had also gotten off. Soon though, it would seem that I'd know her like a sister.

_**AXEL**_

"Axel." my mother said quietly while pushing open my bedroom door. I looked up in question, propping my long legs up against the headboard of my bed and rubbing my eyes just above where teardrop shaped tattoos sat. "Well, your father and I have some big news for you." She spoke again and looked down, my father seemed to be trailing behind her within the shadow of my door. "And that is?" I asked, rolling my eyes to the side. Big news usually wasn't "Big News"with us Augustines, not even with Reno who had recently come out of the closet. I chuckled at the thought, _what a fag_. Of course I thought that in vain, being secretly gay as well.

"We've adopted a little brother into our household." I snapped back to reality and fell off of my bed with a crash. I take that "Big News" statement back. "_What_! What the hell Mom, are you serious?" I choked out from my position on the burgundy carpet. She nodded gleefully, and made her next announcement. "We have to go shopping and whatnot for awhile, could you please greet him when he gets here? Y'know, make him feel welcome?" She had asked with such an angelic expression that I couldn't say no. "Okay, fine." I huffed and looked to the side, obviously annoyed with this intrusion. She smiled broadly and left, my father once again trailing behind like a stray kitten.

I quickly righted myself, and sat on the edge of my bed, bringing my long legs up with anticipation. Another brother?_ Possibly even a straight one?_ I groaned and slammed by palm into my forehead. This _could not _go well, I just knew it. However, not being one to want to anger my mother, I stood and readied the house for the stupid new addition to our lives.

An hour later, the house is spotless and I was in the shower, scrubbing my long red spikes I dare to call hair. I heard the doorbell ring profusely and ran to the lower level of the house, wearing only the towel clinging to my waist. I opened it quickly, knowing that the only person who rang the doorbell that many times _would have to be Kairi_. You should have been there to see the shock playing out on my face when Kairi pranced in, tugging a shorter blonde child behind her. He looked around cautiously and then up at me. I'm not openly gay, don't get me wrong, but this kid was_ beautiful._ His cerulean eyes were wide and the light danced fervently across them. Pale skin made him up, turning a slight pink on his cheeks. And lastly, his ruffled blonde hair and boyish stature made him look average. Everything about him mingled so well until he spoke those first words.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" The words were so blunt coming from his softened pink lips and his expression along with his eyes - hardened. _That_ was when I decided that he was just a stupid pest that I, Axel Augustine, wanted nothing to do with. I made a _pfft _noise and stalked back up to my bedroom, leaving Kairi and the new boy downstairs. I slammed my door and threw on whatever I could find, which happened to be a pair of black jeans - holes lining the bottom, and a somewhat tight - red polo. Don't ask about the polo, I'm not one of those pretty boys, I just find them sorta comfortable. I looked around my room afterward, bored. Reaching for a book on the top shelf of the bookcase that stood near my window, I took down _Romeo and Juliet. _I opened it to the middle pages, and grabbed a cigarette from the hollowed out center. _Hah!_ You thought I was gonna'_ read_ it didn't you? I'm gay, just not _that_ gay. I don't believe in that love crap anyway.

I lay in bed five minutes later, taking a long drag from the cancer stick and puffing out rings of smoke. Just then two things happened. The first being a vibration from my phone signaling that I just got a text. And the second being Kairi slamming my door open happily and shoving my _little brother _in. I quickly made sure the hand with the cigarette was out of view. "You two get along now! Mom says that you guys share this room." Kairi said, all too satisfied with the torture she had just forced upon me. I had thought it funny that she didn't even care to notice the smoky atmosphere. Kairi then left, never ridding herself of the smile plastered upon that fifteen year old face of hers. Shortly after the door closed, I pulled the cigarette back to my mouth and let out a small groan. "What's your name, kid?" I asked, puffing out more smoke.

He replied bluntly, "Roxas, and you shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you." I chuckled deeply, who the hell did he think he was? Was he trying to act tough? This made me laugh all the more and my reply was strained. "Axel," I said with a smirk. Roxas didn't seem to take it so well, seeing as how he stalked to a corner of my room and sat down - Knees against his chest. I sighed and put out the cigarette in the ashtray on my nightstand, then I slid out of bed to make a proper introduction.

**_ROXAS_**

I looked at the maroon carpet in anguish, I hated this stupid place already. I hated Axel, I hated that I had to share the room with the redheaded cretin, and I hated that I might be the only homosexual one in the house. It wasn't likely that Axel was gay, and Kairi had definitely taken an interest in many boys as she showed me to the house. Kairi was the only one I liked so far, she was kind and patient with me. And even though I had not yet met her parents nor her brother who she happened to mention was Reno, I didn't think that I'd take a liking to them. But Axel, oh Axel - It was dislike at first sight.

I looked up to see Axel get up from the bed, his slender and feline like legs striding across the floor to greet me. Our eyes connected and he reached his hand down to me. "Let's start over. I'm Axel." He said with a boyish grin. I looked away in a motion that basically screamed - _Get the fuck away or I'll bite you. _Axel just pressed further, he sat down on his knees and pushed his face within inches of mine. I flushed immediately as his breath warmed my face. "I said, My name is Axel." He spoke more seriously, his eyes catlike and taunting. I scrunched as far against the wall as humanly possible. His response was to brutally pin both of my arms to the wall. "C'mon Roxas, let's be _friends_." Axel spoke, though the way he said friends sounded sensual and way too creepy for my liking, but maybe I was just imagining it. "I..Don't want to." Was all I could squeak out. My anxiety then kicked in and my breathing became shallow and pained. Axel pulled back immediately and tilted his head to the side, obviously curious. With my ability to breathe right returning to me, I flushed again. But this time it was in embarrassment, I did not want him to see me so weak. I turned my head to the side and mumbled as if to answer the question playing on his mind. "Anxiety."

An emotion of some sort, not quite anger but not quite sadness, danced across Axel's green pools that are otherwise known as eyes. He stalked back to his bed and sat down, clicking through what appeared to be his phone. He was probably feeling guilty for making me panic too. _HA, I hope those damn cancer sticks kill him!_

* * *

First chapter Done. Reviews c:?


	2. Oh, and his friend Riku too

Whoo, the second one arrives :D. I noticed that I had forgotten a disclaimer last chapter, though I'm sure we all know that I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters?

I must sincerely thank the first three reviewers: mellow-panda7, J.R. Jenx, and PumpkinLenses.

I enjoyed them ^^.

And another big thanks to Jenx and her suggestions!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**_Oh, and his friend Riku too._  
**

**_AXEL_**

I clicked through my phone eagerly, trying to distract myself from the panic ridden boy in the corner of my room. _How was I to know that he had anxiety!_It's not like I intended for him to get so worked up about it. Shaking my head to rid my thoughts of Roxas, I got to the message section of my phone. It wasn't one of those awesome phones that everyone had at the private school I attend. Oh no, mom got me this piece of shit brick that she _dares_ to call a cellphone. A smile drifted onto my face when I saw the name on the most recent message of mine, Riku. Riku is my best friend, we date back to about fourth grade. He is the only one that knows that I'm interested in men, and surprisingly, he is too. Now the whole fourth grade thing, it's really cliche. He stole my fucking box of crayons, the 94 pack - With the sharpener. But Ever since, he's been the one I can count on for everything.

I clicked the bright green symbol on my phone that supposedly means 'OK' and the message opened before my eyes. I scanned over it quickly, sure to take mental note of whatever was about to be dropped like a bomb on my mind.

_"Hey man, it's Riku._

_But you knew that Lol._

_I heard you got a new addition to the fam - what's he like?_

_Is he hot, ugly, funny, boring? Send me pics! _

_I can't wait to be sneaking into your house every night to see the new toy (;._

_I'll be over later for dinner._

_Reply ASAP!"_

I sighed as my glare bore into the phones brightly lit screen. Riku could be such an arrogant asshole sometimes. Wait, scratch that - _All the time_. The whole message was a waste of time on his part because: No, I was not going to send him pictures. And No way in hell would he be sneaking into my room to try to fondle my little brother. Still I composed a message for the eager silver haired boy.

"_Riku, do you ALWAYS have to be an asshole?_

_And the new 'toy' has a name, it's Roxas._

_He's..A pain in my ass, not to mention that he has anxiety._

_And as for sneaking in - he shares a room with me._

_No way in HELL are you sneaking into my room to seduce him, besides your BOYFRIEND Sora wouldn't approve."_

I clicked down on the send button of my phone smugly and bit my bottom lip in boredom. I also managed to sneak a glance at Roxas. He was still crouched in the corner, looking down in a way that clearly showed his disgust and anger with the situation he was in.

_**ROXAS**_

I felt as if beating my head against a wall would be more satisfying than sitting here like this. Axel was tormenting me with this silence, but I have a feeling that if he tried to talk anymore that it would definitely be more agonizing. I closed my eyes in an attempt to think about something - _ANYTHING - _other than Axel. After a series of self questioning, two migraines from a high level of nostalgia, and _another_ anxiety session - I had decided that I should probably retrieve my dingy blue suitcase that I'd packed with all of my belongings. I contemplated ways of doing this for a minute or two, before deciding to just get up and leave without a word. Of course, in the position of _actually _doing this - I stumbled as I got up, ran shyly to the door, and then shakily closed it behind me. I slammed my palm into my forehead angrily. I'm such an _idiot._

I hurried down the old oak steps, absently taking note of the ornate railing that ran along side them. At the bottom of the stairway, right in front of the French double doors, was my suitcase. It had gotten left there when Kairi decided to drag me around, though I didn't mind her rambling about the kitchen being on the right and the bathroom being down the hall, and so on. But only because the house truly was amazing. Apparently the Augustine family was even better than "A little better off" than most people. In other words, they were rich bastards. Well I take that back, the only bastard in this house is Axel. But anyway, about the house -

The kitchen is fucking amazing. I actually wouldn't have it any other way, after all - A man's eating space is his pride. It has two ovens, layered on top of each other. Next to that is a glass top stove, cabinets acting as its underbelly. Cabinets, cabinets, more cabinets. A double sink and a counter for preparing any food that could be stashed away, a pantry stocked to its fullest, a huge refrigerator, and an elm table with intricate designs curling around the legs. I would make love to that room if possible. I'd touch every inch of the fridge - Running my fingers along its smooth sides and caressing it with my- _Damn my hormones to hell._ Wait, did I just think about making love to a fridge? _I really am mental!_

I dismissed anymore thoughts of the unimaginable house with its awesome kitchen and trudged up the steps. I came to an abrupt halt at Axel's door, wondering how I should go about barging back in. Turns out _I_ didn't have to! The door flew open and slammed into my face at an inimitable speed. I fell back and landed promptly on my ass, hands covering my probably wounded face. I looked up at Axel in an attempt to glare, but the tears in my eyes seemed to speak for themselves. That was also when I noticed how freakishly tall the guy was, I mean _damn!_

_**AXEL**_

I looked down to see Roxas on the ground stunned. I was about to laugh at the situation until I noticed the tear rolling down his cheek. There he goes again, being cute. _Fuck me._ My mind seemed to turn on me and think kinky thoughts about the adorable pest. Looking upon him now, his eyes were a deep smoky blue and watering due to the contact of his face and my bedroom door. His cheeks were a bright red, and his hair was tousled and frayed. In other words, Roxas was quite the looker, and in an attempt to save this fanfic from brutal rape - I'll say no more.

In any case, I bent down and offered my hand. Roxas, not in any position to deny the helpful gesture, grabbed it and I hauled him up. As our bodies met for a moment I found my mind a traitor once again. Roxas now stood, still with a few tears fazing his eyes, I gave a smart ass smirk and made my way down the stairs. For one, I wanted to embarrass that annoyance in my hall. For two, well I had to be downstairs _now_ because my parents were going to be home in: 3,2,1.

"Axel!" My mom chimed, a happy grin decorating her face and moving up to meet those bright blue eyes of hers. Her red hair was put up so that it fell just at her shoulders and she wore an exotic looking sapphire dress to match those gleaming orbs of hers. "Is he here? Is he? I can't wait to meet him!" Mom said in a singsong tone.

I crossed my arms and looked at her lazily. When I caught her attention I directed by thumb to the direction Roxas was in. As she spotted Roxas following behind me on the stairs, she gleamed. Running out to meet him she held her arms open wide and engulfed him in a hug. "AWE. You're so cute Roxas!" Mom squealed as she glomped poor little Roxas to death. Roxas had a distinct _'WTF'_ look on his face, causing me to chuckle at the sight. It was surprising that mom, in her awed state, hadn't noticed the slowly forming bruise that was soon to appear as a blotchy blue patch on Roxas' cheek.

I was soon shocked again when Riku burst through the door with a huge smirk on his face. "Honey, I'm home!" He yelled. My mom released the blonde and gave Riku a bearhug, which he returned. The thing about Riku is, he's openly gay. My mom knows, my dad knows, Hell - The whole school knows. Everyone loves him all the same I s'pose. Now at this point, Roxas was stumbling backward from the lack of constriction. I caught him just barely and kept him sturdy while he stood - dazed.

"What brings you here Riku?" My mom asked the silverette politely. Riku was about to reply when he eyeballed Roxas standing behind my mother. A grin took over his lips, curling them up to meet his eyes.

"Oh, just dinner that's all. Don't let me get in the way though, you're a wonderful cook!" Riku replied rather suavely.

"Oh Riku you flatter me!" My mother said gleefully before she practically floated off to the kitchen.

Riku made his way over to Roxas slowly, still holding that grin. I pulled my hands away, sure that he could stand, and watched it all play out. Riku came closer, Roxas backed farther away. I felt bad for the kid, Riku was definitely coming onto him. And there was absolutely no way that Roxas could stop Riku from getting what he wanted, he was almost as tall as me! Soon I found myself staring in awe as Riku held Roxas' chin firm in his hand and glared down into his eyes.

"Name's Riku, what's yours?" Riku purred into the blonde's ear. Roxas couldn't speak, he just stuttered a shit load of incoherent nonsense.

"Riku, back off. He isn't gay." I stated bluntly. Riku detached himself from Roxas and looked at me with a pout.

"I was just starting to have fun, Axel!" He whined.

I laughed at my stupid friend and urged him to continue up the stairs and to my room. I began to follow, but was stopped by a surprising string of words.

_**ROXAS**_

Axel had turned to leave, but I felt that I should get something in for having blubbered liked a mentally challenged kid. "Axel,..Thanks." I mumbled. In response Axel gave a thumbs up and a quaint smile before turning and disappearing up the stairs. After he was gone I laughed at how I might have sounded when I said those words. Leaning against the wall with a smirk, my thoughts caught up to me. _Nah, I still hate that bitch. Oh, and his friend Riku too._

* * *

Over and done :D.

I know not much happened, but it's 1:11 AM, and I've been swearing a lot.

Please forgive me D;.

Oh & Roxas get's turned on by kitchen appliances, don't ask. :3.

((Fixed the whole confusion about the door/face/mom business. The bruise will be brought up later, if your interest isn't already peaked c:.))


	3. The Family Dinner

Okay, I must thank all of my reviewers again x100000000000000000000.

I appreciate you guys so much :D.

It seems the main concern is that the chapters aren't long enough, I'm doing my best - So I'll try to make it count this time.

Another special Thank You to my personal motivator, mellow-panda7. She cures my writer's block and mild case of procrastination ^^.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**_The Family Dinner_  
**

_**ROXAS**_

I was nervous. No, nervous was an _understatement_. I was freaking out! It had been exactly one hour and seventeen minutes since Riku arrived here with his smug personality, and my foster mother had started her dinner preparations. But now, here I am, sitting at the dinner table. Y'know that table I was in love with earlier? Now it's like _HELL_. The table was neatly surrounded by a series of matching chairs, six of them to be exact. The Augustine parents sat either end of the rectangular table, Axel and I were seated on one side, and Kairi and Riku on the opposite. Now I might have been willing to deal with it, if Riku weren't seated across from me. That guy seriously gives me the creeps.

But anyway, we were having a pleasant dinner. I didn't find anything too unnerving except the fact that Riku was winking at me whenever we made eye contact. Mrs. Augustine whom I refuse to call mother, prepared a dinner of Parmesan doused pasta with steamed vegetables and grilled chicken. Even_ I_ had to admit she was a wondrous cook. There I go, getting off topic _again_. Now to the point - Kairi's mother had noticed what she failed too that hour and seventeen short minutes ago. And that would be the pale bruise decorating my left cheek.

"So, what happened Dear?" Mrs. Augustine asked timidly. This caused me to go into a blunder of thought and my anxiety brought a red color to my cheeks, turning the ugly mark purple. I could have sworn I heard Axel snicker. Not wanting to dwell on the discomfort I felt when his mom called me Dear - I eased back into thoughts of an answer. I wasn't one to give away any information willingly, even if it could be torturous to Axel. I didn't trust anyone present at this table, and I didn't want to seem like the weakling I had been, crying because of a door to the face. No way. So in the end I attempted to feed the woman a nice little white lie, to ease her curiosity.

"I..Er..Umm, I fell..On the stairs I mean." I stuttered. I did say it was an _attempt. _The woman's steely sapphire eyes gazed into my cerulean ones. Her eyes softened almost immediately and she smiled in a gentle manner.

"Are you okay? I mean, we could get some ice if you need it. But I think the decision should very well be up to you, you're not a kid after all." She spoke eloquently. My eyes widened in surprise and I felt a new respect for the lady. She acknowledged me as a young adult, not some bratty child. A smile managed to find its way onto my face and I replied.

"I'm fine, but thank you."

In return for my words the woman again gave me a gentle smile and then went on to chat with Kairi about how their day had gone. The rest of the dinner was indeed normal, everyone contributing to the conversation except Axel's father and I. He was a quiet man really, and his exhaustion was hard to miss. His Jade green eyes were vivid, though it was hard to tell due to the skin cringing around them. His lips seemed to fall in a downcast manner, and his deep scarlet hair - with a tint of brunette shades - was graying at the roots. If I looked across the table I could see that Kairi was almost as a young female image of the man. Axel looked more like his mother, lively and catlike. Riku and I just happened to be the odd ones out, not related to the family in appearances at all. _I'm a blonde for fucksakes_. And Riku, well he's got silver hair, which I suspect is dyed because no one could possibly have that shade naturally. I could imagine his response to that in my head, something like:_ "Hey the carpet matches the drapes."_

Looking down at my plate, I picked through the remains of my dinner, avoiding eye contact with the others at the table. I was snapped out of my concentration on a piece of chicken when a leg rubbed against mine under the table, when I looked up I found Riku grinning at me deviously. Okay, I _hated_ him. I would pick up my fork and _stab him_ in the jugular if I had the chance. I closed my hand around the handle of my fork, looking down and thinking up the possibilities._ I could get him right in his-_ But of course my thoughts were interrupted by Axel.

_**AXEL**_

I stole a glance at the blonde next to me after listening to the boring conversation circulating around the table. He was focused solely on his fork and was gripping it so hard that his knuckles turned white. I kept watching as his hand started to shake with the silver held tightly within it. I abruptly placed my hand on his shoulder and he froze.

"You okay Blondie?" I asked, my voice tinted with a hue of sarcasm. I've thoroughly enjoyed messing with him so far. Besides, what was wrong with the kid anyway? He was a smartass, then a fearful child, and now he's going psychotic. He glared up at me and shook my hand off. I could see the annoyance burning in his eyes.

"Don't touch me." He said matter-of-factly. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms, looking in the other direction. Nope, the kid was _still_ an asshole. My gaze managed to drift to the silverette across from Roxy there. Riku looked at Roxas with an animal like lust in his eyes. I snorted and kicked Riku's ankle under the table. He gasped a slight and looked up at me mischievously. I could see the silent laughter dancing in his eyes as I sat there red faced. He knew that I was protecting Roxas. Even though the little blonde was a _huge_ annoyance, I kind of felt a brotherly loyalty to him now.

Around twenty minutes later, dinner time was indefinitely over. We said our goodbyes to Riku, but not before he got his fair amount of words in with me.

"Axel, that's some seriously hot ass you have as a little brother." Riku said with a wink.

"Riku, You're a pervert. When are you going to to be faithful to Sora?" I asked, not even bothering to look at him.

"Hey - I can look, just not touch!" He squealed defensively.

"No Riku, that's wrong. You know what happened to Sora. He needs you more than ever, and you're stalking other guys around like a pedophile. I can't believe how selfish you are." I replied, venom dripped from the last sentence - Sending Riku into serious mode.

"Fuck you." Was all I got from Riku before the front door slammed and the last I saw of him was the silver glare of his head.

I sighed and trudged upstairs, Friday was never _my_ day. Upon entering my room, I found Roxas back in the corner where he'd sat earlier. "I guess it's back to square one." I had mumbled under my breath.

"You understand that you can't exactly sleep in that corner right?" I asked Roxas in an explanatory tone and made my way to my dresser. In my peripheral vision I could see the blonde look up, bright eyes glaring. I shrugged it off and began changing. Pulling my shirt up and off and throwing it in the corner opposite Roxas, I could hear a faint gasp from the boy. I turned abruptly with my hands on my hips and my chest illuminated by the lights. _Here we go_. I smirked devilishly and decided to make a fool of him here and now.

"What? You act like you've never seen a shirt before." I snickered in a sarcastic tone. Roxas stood up and crossed his arms defensively, no doubt thinking up a witty comeback. His mouth opened then, about to let his sentence flow out like liquid. I didn't even give him time for that though, in a matter of seconds I crossed the distance between us and had him backed against the wall. With my hands on either side of his head, I looked down menacingly.

Lowering my head close to his ear I whispered, "What'd you say Blondie? I can't hear you." My voice was taunting in all variations of the word, it was seductive but fierce - sarcastic but cheery. The blonde emitted a gasp and his face reddened immediately. What's _he_ getting all worked up about? He's not even the _gay_ one here! I leaned in once more, my lips just centimeters from his forehead.

"You can have the bed." I chuckled out and then retreated. Looking back later, I could remember the boy pushed all the way against the wall, face scarlet and legs quaking. There we go, I'd made a mockery of his horror, laughed at him when he couldn't even muster up any words. I again chuckled, but to myself this time, and pulled off my black jeans. It had seemed that Roxas had went into the bathroom to change clothing, I pushed the door open with a bored expression.

"Coming in," I muttered.

_**ROXAS**_

I squeaked as Axel announced himself to be entering the bathroom. He leaned against the wall in what would seem to be a seductive pose if not for the bored expression on his face. He wore maroon boxers that _definitely_ showed off his _AHEM_. It was amazing that I'd never really gotten a good look at him yet, being the paranoid one I am, I immediately size everyone up. But not Axel, not yet. He really was like a huge feline. All of his limbs were much longer than mine, including his arms and legs, and maybe his- _Oh no, I would not go there. _But anyway, he wasn't covered in muscles, but he definitely wasn't lanky either. He was actually pretty well built, and the muscles in his abdomen and legs were clearly flexed due to the position he was in against the wall. Moving back up to his face, he had high cheekbones dotted with those silly tattoos of his and his eyes were a bright emerald_** - **_A color obviously received from his father. His face in general though, was indeed much like his mother's. He had a small yet perfect nose, the most devious of lips, and not to forget his mother's bright hair. Axel's hair was longer than hers however, it hung in a flurry of spikes down to the peaks of his shoulder blades.

Having sized Axel up in a mere five seconds, I looked up innocently and gasped at his surprise intrusion. My shirt hung from the tips of my fingers as I had just slid it off moments before, and my pants hung a slight lower - Unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing my black boxers. I then regained my composure and crossed my arms, letting my shirt drop to the floor.

"Need something dumbass?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Awe, c'mon Roxy - play nice." He purred back.

"Don't fucking call me that, or Blondie. You don't know me, You don't own me. Just keep your damned distance you redheaded freak." I spat out angrily.

Axel feigned being hurt with his hand over his heart and mouth slightly agape. Then he tossed his head back and laughed openly.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are? Hate to tell ya' kid, but we're _brothers_ now. And while I wished we weren't, _neither_ of us have a say in the matter." Axel spoke, turning his eyes away from me. I hated him now, even more than I did a few hours ago. But, he did have a point. He wanted this just as much as I did - Not at all. I sighed and dropped my arms to my sides.

"Fine." Was all I said before pushing past him and exiting the bathroom. _'He did say I could have the bed right?'_ I asked myself, unsure of where to go next. I assured myself that my guess was right and sat on the end of the bed, looking down nervously.

**_AXEL_**

I turned the sink off with a squeak and dropped my toothbrush into the circular holder by the upper right portion of the sink. Looking up into the mirror, I ruffled my hair a little and smiled to myself. _Just another day in the life of Axel Augustine, huh? I wonder what interesting circumstance life will throw at me next_. But for now, I had to make the most of this situation, I had to get along with Roxas no matter the cost. For my mother. I laughed as a memory of my lively parent came to life.

_"Axel!" My mother yelled cheerfully. We had gone on vacation that weekend; Mother, Kairi, and I. As fate would have it, the car broke down on the side of the road. However, Mom never saw it as a negative thing. She just smiled bright and ditched the car for the nearby field, which happened to be covered in flowers due to the spring weather. I was six then, and naive. But thinking back on it, ignorance really was bliss._

_Kairi was hugging Mom's leg with a smile, picking every purple or pink flower she could get her thin hands on. I laughed and ran to them, tripping midway of course. But upon tripping, I'd found a bright sun colored flower. The flower was definitely unique, it had eight dark yellow petals lined around the rim, hanging a slight. The inside of the flower consisted of thirteen pale yellow petals, folded into each other. Instead of crying over my scraped knee, that my mother had so readily run to assist me with, I smiled and held the flower close as I watched my mother pull a band aid out of nowhere and stick it to my tiny wound. She then smiled too and planted a kiss on my forehead as all mothers tend to do sometime in your life. That was before my Dad got cancer, he's been slowly deteriorating since. But at that moment in time, I was an inexperienced six year old with a flower._

At the end of my reminiscence, I wasn't smiling nor laughing anymore. Every memory tended to do that now, somehow - They would all come back to his cancer.

I sighed and left the bathroom, flipping the light switch on my way out. A sight played out before my eyes, and surprised me for sure. Roxas lay fast asleep in my bed, curling into a pillow. He seemed as if he were having some sort of nightmare as his knuckles were a bright white and gripping the pillow. Tiny beads of sweat had also formed on his forehead. I walked over to the bed and towered over his sleeping form. Then I had climbed on aswell, placing my hands on either side of him once again. Roxas didn't seem to notice the change, as he was still unconscious. I looked over the innocent boy, drinking in his appearance at if it were a fine wine.

He was rather lanky, but not in a bad way - He had a few muscles built up in his arms and abdomen. He was pale in his chest and legs, probably due to his horrible social skills. _'No one invited you to a beach, eh?'_ I laughed to myself. His legs were very boyish, as was the rest of him. He wore loose boxers, but in the position he was laying, nothing was left to the imagination. I smirked and then looked to the boy's face. That face was very innocent looking indeed, even more so when he was asleep like this. Looking farther up, his hair was ruffled and fell back gently onto the bed, blonde locks spreading out. His lashes were gently closed into eachother, and they looked feminine, but somehow everything here seemed to come together and make up that smartass kid I knew. I smiled a genuine smile at him and wiped the sweat away from his brow gently.

"Sleep well." I whispered before lying a kiss on his perfect forehead.

Okay, I was a _total softie_ inside. But I wasn't gonna' let him know that. Riku does so far, and that's enough for me. I smiled back at Roxas one more time before lugging a pillow and sleeping bag out of my closet and dozing off on the floor, only awakening again twenty minutes later to shut off the light I had left on in my state of lethargy.

...

**~~~~::::::8:13::::::~~~~**

**...**

_**ROXAS**_

My lashes fluttered open to reveal the glow of golden rays of light that gently seduced me into consciousness. I gave a dull yawn and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I was surprised that no nightmares haunted me last night, they were usually an everyday thing. Instead I dreamed of a vast field, covered in every imaginable flower. I'm not one of those _sissies_, but it was brilliant. All of the colors mingled, a vibrant mixture like never before. Among all of the flowers however, was one that stood out. A scarlet flower with eight hanging petals and thirteen folded ones. It's underbelly was lined with eight small thorns but the stem was smooth. It was the most breath taking flower and field I've ever had the privilege to lay eyes on and I _still_ wondered how I'd managed to dream up such a place.

Eh, it was _just_ a dream - Might as well live in the present instead of the past. My eyes shifted their gaze to the digital clock resting on Axel's dresser, it was 9:34 on a Saturday morning. Usually I would be hanging out with Demyx and Zexion on a morning like this. Zexion was a slate haired kid a year younger than me, he was in the clinic for depression - But he was actually a very funny and lively person. Demyx on the other hand, had a multiple personality disorder. One minute he would be happy carefree Dem and the next he would act sinister and try to fuck with everyone. He was a good guy though, always making things more interesting. Oh, now I remember - Demyx and Zexion were dating too. I smiled at the thought of my old friends, the ones before this hell. But there I go again, living in the _past_.

I sighed and sat up, looking for a patch of porcupine like red hair. But upon inspection, Axel was gone. There wasn't even trace of him ever being there other than the rolled up sleeping bag and pillow in the corner of the room. I laughed and lay back down, I had this time all to myself - Relaxation time if you will. _But of course someone in this family always has to interrupt_!

I shot straight up and became alert when Kairi burst in the door, stating that I needed to get up and get dressed because we were going "out on the town." I groaned and did as she asked, not listening to her would indeed make this experience more painful than it had to be. She left the room then, telling me I had to be downstairs in five minutes. I flipped open my suitcase, throwing on an orange T-shirt and tan cargo pants that went just below my knee. I also managed to get my teeth brushed and hair combed before Kairi yelled my name from downstairs. I hurried down to meet her and she grabbed me by the arm and led me off.

I bet I'm in for a hectic day. I groaned again and let Kairi lead me away from the front of the house and down the street to the train station.

* * *

If I'm right, this chapter should have atleast 300 more words to be normal sized xD.

Sorry I cut it so short guys, I don't have much time to write D;.

But I'm doin' my best! Enjoy c:.


End file.
